


He gets off to this!

by technoTyranny



Series: Souda's kink fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub, Fighting, Filthy, First Times, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex, Spit As Lube, Stepping, cum as lube, degrading, ew?, rough, self indulgent, stepping on dick, this is gross don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoTyranny/pseuds/technoTyranny
Summary: Souda gets off to being degraded. Gundam uses that to his advantage when he is overcome by lust of not getting laid in a while and decides he's gotta breed him.





	

Sonia's words of not fighting echoed through both Gundam's and Souda's mind.

Sadly, it didn't find them.

Gundam had his hands fisted in Souda's shirt, and Souda was pulling at his scarf, threatening to rip the fabric, though he wouldn't actually.

Souda couldn't exactly remember what they had argued about so badly that it cause them to get physical, but he was sure that it was tension about the killing and just of each other. Gundam was sure of that too, usually he would consider this a waste of time, but he still found himself pushing Souda against the closest beam wooden pillar.

"You disgusting fiend," Gundam growled out as he barely ducked from Souda throwing a punch, his own hand digging his sharpened nails into the other's skin, causing a short yell of pain.

"F-fuck off! Get off of me!" Souda hissed back, thrashing, trying so hard to get away. He had been yelling that over and over now, for Gundam to get off of him and to leave him alone, though he kept trying to fight back. It amused Gundam to no end to show that he was futile in fighting.

"You're barely worth my time and effort. You are even more lowly than a mere mortal," Gundam's hand dug into the slightly hard flesh of Souda's bicep. "You are the true scum of the earth, you are barely worth the honor of licking the dirt from my boots."

"G-get away from me!" Souda yelled out again, swinging and this time nailing Gundam right in the temple. This caused the man to groan and let him go, making Souda fall back and push away, landing right on his ass and full out whimpering.

Gundam rubbed his head irritably and turned to Souda with a glare before shoving the sole of his shoe into Souda's chest, forcing him against the coarse wood.

"You think a simple hit to my head is enough to stop me?!" He let out a loud laugh. "You clearly underestimate my power! Do you know who you are dealing with, mortal?" 

"A-ahhhhnnn..."

Gundam stopped mid evil laugh to get a look down at Souda, and his eyes widened. His face was dark with a flush, sharp teeth digging into his wrist to break the skin and cause bits of blood to force its way out. He was panting, and not from overexertion as Gundam first thought. And between his legs...

Gundam raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, and remembered that his Four Dark Deva's were away in their tubes for now, considering how late it was.

He drug the tip of his boot down to his stomach.

"You're having such a pitiful reaction. Are you in debt to having someone like me pay attention to you?" Gundam grinned and dug his heel roughly into Souda's twitching erection, making the smaller gasp loudly, and Gundam was pleased that he didn't even fight back.

"Oooohhh fuck-" Souda panted out and rocked his hips up into his shoe, whimpering pathetically as he was forced down further by the heel. He covered his eyes with his arm quickly.

"Hm, you're reacting like a little courtesan under me. Are you that desperate to have someone give you this kind of affection? Are you pleasured by being dominated?" Power was coursing through Gundam, and he felt his own excitement form between his legs. Souda was rocking into his boot as best he can, all while moaning and whimpering and gasping under him.

Gundam found himself smirking as he watched him writhe and rut into him, panting and beginning to squeal now.

"G-Gundam, please, stop.." Souda begged, a wet spot forming from his cock. "I-if you don't, I'll-" Souda was cut off by a squeal as he came, hard, into his uniform. Gundam kept twisting his foot until the shaking form under him began to tear up and kick.

Gundam moved his foot away, and grabbed Souda's hips, pulling him up. Souda's legs wrapped around Gundam's waist and his arms against his shoulders. 

Gundam pushed him against the door of Souda's cottage they fought in front of, kissing him fiercely. Souda returned it, and they kissed sloppily, Gundam's tongue forcing into Souda's mouth and practically tongue fucking him just like that.

He had began to kiss at his neck when he forced the door open, shutting it quickly behind him. Then, he stumbled to Souda's bed, trying not to trip, and shoved the mechanic into it, looming over him.

Souda looked at the breeder, completely debauched, panting hard. He was painfully hard again, and the feeling of Gundam's eyes on him, with that hard look of pure disgust made him shiver with excitement.

That feeling was gone within seconds because Gundam was stripping down to his pants, then was ripping Souda's clothes off him, leaving him naked with cum dripping down his cock from his previous release.

Souda was about to object but Gundam was kissing at his neck again, biting and licking and leaving dark marks on his tanned skin.

"What a harlot, you're already this excited again? Do you want me to breed you? Hm?"

Souda groaned. "H-hey, don't bring that here! That's S-s-so-" Souda moaned as the cum was taken onto Gundam's fingers, then two was shoved into Souda at once, making him scream out and tear up in pain. 

"Look at you. You're getting harder from me breaking your pathetic human body." When the breeder found his prostate he was immediately overcome with an intense pleasure that made pain of a third finger being added go away. Gundam moved his other hand to his lips and Souda took his fingers eagerly, sucking on them and wetting them.

"You're disgusting, mortal. Unable to keep up with your own pleasure as well as my own." Gundam forced his fingers deeper, then pulled them out, watching Souda's hole clench as he pulled his fingers from his mouth. He pushed his pants and boxers down just enough for his hard cock to spring free and coated it in the excess saliva and spit, then positioned himself against Souda's entrance.

Souda gasped and struggled when he was suddenly grabbed and forced onto his knees, hands pinned behind his back and hair forced from his beanie, then it was pulled on harshly. He screamed as he was slammed into all at once.

Gundam began to move animalisticaly, slamming into him and jabbing against his prostate. Souda moaned and cried and yell as he was forced his way to orgasm a second time.

"G-Gundam! I can't!" He gasped at a hard pull of his hair, then moaned as Gundam hit his oversensitive prostate again harder than before.

"Weak and worthless. You can hold up one more round, yes, slut? I do not need to go and use someone else?" Gundam growled into Souda's ear, and he whimpered.

Gundam kept thrusting into him harshly, deeper and deeper. Souda kept hiccuping and crying as he was fucked, and Gundam felt himself snap forward one more time before he came, Souda right after him at the feeling of being filled, except dry.

Gundam panted and fell by him, and Souda's legs gave out, curling up as he trembled.

There was a long silence of just breathing, with the knowledge that the other was right next to each other, a word away if needed.

"... mortal," Gundam began quietly. "Please know I did that for only my needs, as I haven't done anything like that recently."

Souda grinned and weakly wrapped an arm around him. "That's what made me get off."

Gundam blushed and buried his burning cheeks in Souda's hair as he cuddled into him. "Will I be allowed to do this again?" He asked.

Souda hesitated. "... Yeah, of course. Next time, use lube, okay? There's strawberry and grape flavored at the market!" Souda grinned and Gundam chuckled, and there was more silence.

"By the way," Souda started. "You were my first."


End file.
